


Royal Duties

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blackmail, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Infidelity, Large Cock, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Secret Relationship, Slut Shaming, Teasing, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: "Jughead may be the current King, but FP is still the one in charge, and he decides this means the Serpent Queen's duties to be at the King's beck and call should extend to him, too."Or, "FP secretly fucks Betty when she’s living at the trailer to avoid Chic."
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298
Collections: the betty smut squad





	Royal Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryliqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> A super naughty bday gift to the one and only 👑cherryliqueur! I only saw it fitting that I write a B/FP fic since that's how I first came across cherry's wonderful work in the first place. Plus, I got to write FP being a bastard again, which I shamelessly love, haha. I combined her prompt on LJ AND our Betty-centric canon rewrite exchange on tumblr, surprise! (although I totally dropped the ball on the 3k word count, sorry love! I tried!)
> 
> @riverdaledreaming did the awesome moodboard edit and helped with the final title, as well as adding some super naughty suggestions! ;) 
> 
> Any newcomers remember to please **read the tags!** and be warned, there are **NSFW GIF's** ahead.

  
  
  


Betty awakens to a probing feeling right at her cunt. She gasps lightly when she realizes it’s _not_ Jughead, who's still asleep next to her, facing away. Immediately, she knows who it is and shivers when his warm breath whispers gruffly in her ear, “Hush or you’ll wake my boy up.”

Betty whimpers as FP grips her ass and gives it a playful shake. She can feel his fingers leave a trail of slick on her ass, and her clit throbs and aches with need, making her realize he must have been playing with her while she slept.

“Daddy's home,” he laughs lightly behind her, “Couldn’t stop thinking about this tasty little treat that’s been staying in my trailer.”

His hand smooths over her curves that her tiny gym shorts reveal, leaving behind tingles in their trail. Betty swallows thickly. She can hear her heart pounding away in her ears while her wide eyes shift about in the darkness, trying to stay perfectly still so as not to wake up Jughead.

“Since _Her highness_ got me all worked up at the bar, I fully expect her to take care of _this_.” FP pushes his hard cock against her cunt once more. Betty bites down her moan as her pussy clenches hard for it. A shift from in front of her has her body tense up. 

“FP-” Betty whispers, “L-Living room.” Her voice sounds like it’s booming in the quiet of the trailer bedroom. FP moves in closer from behind, she can smell the booze on his breath when he replies.

“That’s not up to you.” 

“FP, please-”

“Are we going to have any _problems_ here, Betty?” He asks, slightly raising his voice. Betty whines. She knows he means contacting her mother and having her dragged back home where _Chic_ is.

“N-no sir.” 

“Good. Now, take care of my dick.”

Betty mewls, her pussy instantly reacting to FP’s command. Fooling around while Jughead is in the same room no doubt makes her feel shameful, _but there’s no way I’m going back, not with Chic still around,_ she thinks. Plus it’s useless to argue or reason with him when he’s this drunk, she figures the sooner she gets him off, the better.

Carefully, she moves her hips and teases the head of his cock. A low groan over her shoulder makes Betty’s skin break out in goosebumps. She pushes her ass back into him, and FP digs his fingers into her flesh.

 _“Oh yeah_ , Serpent Queen knows just how Daddy likes it.” he teases.

Betty wishes he wouldn’t talk, she’s finding it hard enough to concentrate as it is. _The sooner, the better,_ she reminds herself and reaches back to grab his throbbing cock, using the tip to push aside her shorts, embarrassed that she decided to forgo her panties for the night and aligns it with her twitching opening.

She can practically _feel_ his smirk in her ear when she slowly eases her cunt over him. Her eyes shut tight and she fights to not let out a moan as his stiff length begins to fill and stretch her out, pushing through her tight wet walls and right up to her cervix.

Betty can’t help but let out a hot gasp when all of him has completely filled and stuffed her up. The pain always morphs into pleasure and is making _her_ feel drunk instead. Her cunt squeezes around his cock, begging to have him pound into her. But she knows FP’s expecting her to fill out her duties as _Serpent Queen._

With a pathetic whine, Betty slowly begins to slip FP’s cock out, stopping at just the tip before she takes all of him in again. She works up a steady rhythm that makes FP’s chest rumble with content. It vibrates through her own body and sends tingles down her arms. Her hand comes up and grips the pillow, shaking her hips while watching for signs that Jughead is still asleep as the bed creaks just slightly from her movements. 

“C’mon now,” FP's hand strikes her ass, causing Betty to gasp from the loud smack, “Work this tight little pussy, or should I give Alice a call?” He chuckles in her ear.

She whines again, and begins to move at a quicker pace. Grinding and pushing back into him in all the right ways and squeezing down on his cock at just the right times. When signs of his release quickly form, Betty steadies her free hand on his hip for more leverage and fucks herself harder, panting lightly from hearing her slick build up around FP's cock while shivers dance across her back. 

_“Fuck, gonna come.”_ FP huffs against her neck before he grabs her hip and pushes himself all the way in to spill his huge load into her. As his cock pumps hard inside her walls, Betty ignores the fact that she was getting close herself, and is just thankful that she was able to take care of FP without disturbing his snoozing son. She waits for him to pull out and leave, but instead his cock stays in place. She then feels his lips press close to her ear, “Now I’m even more turned on. Lift your leg up, Daddy’s gonna play with you till he’s ready to go again. But you better not come before I do, or else I’ll fuck you so hard into the bed, it’ll surely wake Juggie up, and we don’t want that to happen now, do we?” 

Betty pants at his threat, she’s not so sure if FP actually does care if that were to happen or not, but since she's living rent-free, she has no choice. She can't deny the former King. Bending her leg up a little, Betty whimpers when his rough fingers find her swollen clit and begins to work her up again. Her pussy clenches around his cock, as it stays nestled inside her throbbing cum-covered walls.

“We’ve had alot of Queens come and go within the Serpents you know,” FP presses harder onto Betty's clit, making her mouth hang open in a silent moan, “But _you,_ Betty, are by far the best little cockwarmer I’ve had.” 

She bites her knuckles as the pleasure from his words and ministrations push her dangerously close to the edge. Her hips squirm as his cock grows harder within her cunt. Her toes curl when his fingers move in tighter circles on her aching nub, and it sends tingling sparks down her legs. 

FP snakes his other hand under Betty to squeeze her soft tit through her shirt. He pinches her nipples and licks a long stripe from the base of her neck up towards her ear. Betty’s cunt continuously clenches around him, and it makes his cock twitch inside of her in return.

“Feel that?" he whispers, "It’s like you and I are in sync. Like this pussy was made for my cock, a perfect fit.”

Betty bites her lip raw, trying desperately to not come against her will. Her knuckles turn white from her tight grip on the sheets, all the while FP continues to tease and torture her, pulling his fingers away at just the right moment when he can feel her body reaching it's peak before he starts it all up again. And although it’s dark in the trailer, he can still make out her sexy, writhing form thanks to the moonlight. He watches as her glistening slick spills around the shaft of his cock and groans at the way her muscles contract around him, no doubt trying to coax him to move and rub against her fluttering walls. 

FP grins, “That’s right Betty, beg for it with your body.” 

With her eyes shut tight out of frustration, Betty lowers her head in shame and lifts her leg up over FP’s hip, making him smirk at how desperate she is. He grabs her leg and starts to pull his hard, slick, cock out before roughly jamming it right back in, forcing tiny whimpers to escape from Betty as she struggles to keep her mouth shut tight. 

FP picks up the pace, able to thrust swiftly with ease, thanks to his cum from before acting as added lubricant into her sopping pussy. Betty buries her face into the pillow from the sheer ecstasy and the humiliation it brings. FP moves his hand from her tit and brings her face back up, forcing her to stare at the back of her boyfriend’s sleeping figure, peacefully unaware of his father fucking his girlfriend right next to him in his bed.

Betty bites back her mewls. Her pussy squeezes down harder around FP while her nipples ache and rub against the fabric of her tshirt and part of her wishes he _would_ fuck her harder into the bed.

FP’s quiet, harsh grunts echo loudly in her ear while his teeth lightly scrape her skin. The cum inside of her, along with her own arousal, has her pussy so wet, the lewd sounds it makes seem dangerously loud in the quiet of the trailer bedroom. FP's grip on her thigh tightens, his hips buck into her at a quicker pace, creaking the bed-springs underneath. Sudden movement from in front of her makes Betty’s breath hitch and eyes grow wide.

Jughead had turned over and is now laying flat on his back, lightly snoring still. Betty feels her skin erupt in tingles as her heartbeat quickens. She tries to stop FP’s hips from bucking into her tightening heat, but he only moves quicker, harsher, _harder_. 

Betty exhales hotly, face flushed from arousal and shame, and with Jughead right there, god, it’s only turning her on even more, the risk of getting caught. FP lifts her leg up higher and the wet, slick noises are even louder and more coherent now. 

“N-no!” Betty cries out. She squirms and tries to bring her leg back down to hide the fact that her pussy is being fucked by another man and that it’s causing her cunt to spill out more than ever. A chuckle in her ear sends a quick pulse of pleasure straight to her clit.

“Always knew a good girl like you would turn out to be a huge slut, you know?” FP slurs against her ear, moving his hand to her throat while the other moves from her leg back to her throbbing clit, making Betty gasp.

“Btiches like you are never satisfied, always wanting more, and more. Tell me I’m right - that a slut like you can only be satisfied by a _real_ Serpent King’s _cock,_ and that’s why you begged to stay here, so you could finally have some real orgasms thanks to Daddy _fucking_ you whenever he wanted. Admit it, admit how good it feels and that you want even more, little miss ‘Serpent Slut’.”

Betty’s eyes flutter at his words. She continues to pant and aimlessly struggle against him, but it’s useless, he’s right - it’s just too _good_ and her body _craves_ sweet release. 

“Yes! Yes!!” Her voice huffs out in a low whisper. “I - I want more! Oh, god!” She moans. FP’s fingers and hips work faster, grinning wide in her hair.

“Atta girl, c’mon now, you know how to properly ask.” With her mind clouded with arousal and desperately seeking relief, Betty wastes no time and shamefully begs for it.

“Please, Daddy, may I come?”

FP’s grin spreads. “There we go.” His hand releases her throat to cover her mouth just as his other palm swiftly comes down _hard_ on her clit, making her come instantly and jerk around in FP’s hold.

“Hmm!!!” she grunts against his hand as jolts of ecstasy swim through her veins. Even the tension from her muscles leave a pleasurable feeling when they tighten down around his dick, dragging her orgasm out even more.

“Mmmm-!” Betty’s eyes glaze over as the contractions pulse throughout her entire body, making her twitch erratically against the older man. Even in her blissed-out state, she can feel FP’s cock growing thicker, ready to dump his second load into her clamping walls as he fucks her through her orgasm. Soon enough, a hot and heavy breath in her ear confirms his release and his grip on her flesh tightens, grunting with each shot that begins to fill her up again before it slowly starts to spill out, making an absolute mess of Betty’s thighs - coated with hot, sticky cum that’s become mixed with her own juices.

“Fuck. Needy bitches are the best for taking care of my cock.” FP says to himself as his seed continues to spill out from Betty’s cunt and right down into the bed sheets. Even if his title of ‘King’ is no more, he’s still pleased over the power he still has over the Serpent Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, Cherry! 😘😘 Here's a bonus gif:


End file.
